


His Leading Lady, Her Leading Man

by DokiDokiLove



Series: Sugar & Spice (all things Naughty & Nice) [1]
Category: Colifer
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DokiDokiLove/pseuds/DokiDokiLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kiss is Just A Kiss... or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Leading Lady, Her Leading Man

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Please note that this ship is fully based on Fiction and by no means truly reflects the actors in Real Life. It's just a prompt I've had on my mind for a while, have been waiting for someone to pick it up but to no avail. (probably too scared to pick up in fear of CS/Colifer backlash)  
> If you are sensitive or are easily offended to extracurricular relationships outside marriage, then maybe this fic won't be to your tastes as I will be delving into some sexual content  
> This is my very first fanfic.. ever, it's not beta'd (where do I go for that btw?) so apologies in advance if it's a bit flimsy . Aiming it to be drabbles/one-shots but will be linked

It all started innocently enough, she thought as she contemplated over her regular-sized chai latte.

The director kept asking for multiple retakes of that scene between Past!Hook and Emma in his cabin - that long, passionate makeout scene that required much lip-locking with her devilishly-handsome scoundrel of a co-star.  
It was either because during takes, Colin either bumped into a table or she stepped on her bar wench skirt which resulted in a klutzy tumble to the floor, accompanied by a slew of curses not suitable for the ABC family audiences.  
Or it was too dark, or the angle wasn't right or maybe the director was wanting more 'drunken passion' between the two characters.

Either way, after much giggling between bloopers (between the both of them) & lots of lip balm use, she was lip-locked with Colin several times. Jennifer was a professional; acting was her job and kissing a guy that you're not attached to is just part of that job. Granted, it was the fun part of the job that she enjoys, apart from doing her own stunts (and that has it's own cool factor in itself) but Colin and her are mutual friends & respect each other too much to cross "that line" that so many other on-screen couple relationships take when they supposedly spill into real life. 

Or so she thought.

She's had a particularly bad rap in the past for falling for her co-stars.. getting engaged to Jesse while filming House MD (then breaking it off; it just wasn't working out in the end) then having a relationship with her Mad Hatter co-star (which they broke off mutually because in the end, distance didn't make the heart grow fonder and they just drifted apart). But both of them at the time were unattached to anyone.  
Now? Now, she's getting those warm, yearn-y feelings for her swash-buckling captain, who is a very spicy gentleman on and off the screen.

After Take #7 of the same kissing scene, while doing their 'kissing tango', she closed her eyes as per the script but she mistakenly did what she swore she would never do - she relished the moment. Colin seemed to be enjoying himself too as she felt his hand starting to wander to her hip, pulling her closely to his body & gripping slightly. After two or three steps of the dance, she slipped her tongue into his mouth (completely unprofessional) and tasted him. She felt, rather than heard his small gasp of her action but she felt his grip on her hip a little tighter.. and he slipped his tongue with hers and her skin was on fire.  
He licked her bottom lip & gently pulled it with his teeth; she couldn't hold back that throaty moan that escaped her. She could feel his hand wandering lower to her rear and gently squeezing her cheek, pulling her closer to him.  
Thankfully the camera wasn't in that direction and she continued to dive in his mouth for a few more seconds until the director yelled the inevitable "Cut!".

They quickly pulled apart, but while the crew went on their daily business to check & re-check that shot, she hesitated a look to Colin.. His gaze was instantly locked in with hers & like her, he was swallowing small pockets of air trying to work out what happened between them. His sharp blue eyes were darkened with another emotion; confusion, wonder, shock and momentarily.. lust.  
The director pulled them aside and congratulated them on the dance, but he wanted more lusty passion, asking for some squelchy sound effects & possibly more moaning.  
Both Jennifer and Colin looked at him sceptically, wondering whether that would be suitable for a family-deemed show.. but apparently the director was all fine with it saying the fans will go nuts AND it's part of the script.

After the director walked off, Jennifer hesitatingly looked at Colin again, who was absently touching his lips with his fingers.

"Anything you'd like to share love, before we head back in the limelight?" Colin quietly asked, wanting to know that she was okay, as she wasn't the only one involved in their heavy on-screen petting session

Jennifer shrugged, not sure how to explain her brief moment of light headiness 

"I guess I got caught in the character moment and got swept away with Captain Hook" she said, "After several takes, I figured that would be the course we'd have to take for the director to keep"

Colin pondered on that, looking at her lips and licking his own. She didn't miss that as she was staring at his lips too.  
He nodded in deep thought and before he could say anything the director requested everyone to be in their places again to re-take the same scene.

Take #8 was pretty much the same as Take #7, only as per the director's request Jennifer didn't hold back on the moaning, Colin on the grunting.  
This time though, before she could do anything Colin was the first to slip his tongue with hers and they both felt sparks between them; as if they were doing something illicit (which they were).. but it felt too good to stop.  
He gripped her head closer to his mouth to deepen the kiss and she couldn't help but feel swept away, her legs feeling wobbly and she was forced to grip onto his lapels.

"Cut! Excellent work there guys! I think that one's a keeper!" yelled the director.  
This time Jennifer and Colin pulled away slowly, both slightly dazed from what happened.  
Jennifer looked around and murmured a quiet "Good work" comment to Colin and quickly proceeded to her trailer, not looking back at Colin's expression.. which was a blanched look, as he was thinking what that kiss meant between them.  
He stared at her after her quick-exit-Stage-Right and thought what their Finale kiss would be like.. and secretly he was hoping it would be just as enjoyable, but he couldn't admit that to himself just yet


End file.
